


Word of God

by orphan_account



Category: Loveless
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Pre-Canon, references to canon-typical child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seimei has never laid a finger on Soubi, of course. But there are other ways to prove that he owns every part of him.One of those ways lies in a heap at Soubi’s feet.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Seimei
Kudos: 12





	Word of God

**Author's Note:**

> This is extrapolated from that one comment Tokino makes at the beginning of Volume 11 about the Beloved fighter's "job," where he implies that Soubi also committed rapes under Seimei's orders. That's the whole thing. Please don't read this if that sounds like too much for you.

Seimei has never laid a finger on Soubi, of course. But there are other ways to prove that he owns every part of him. 

One of those ways lies in a heap at Soubi’s feet.

The man looks to be in his mid-20’s, stocky, with close-cropped hair. The muscles of his biceps are evident with the strain of being tied behind his back. His feet are bound as well, with one of the simple but effective ties that Soubi has occasionally had the pleasure of experiencing himself. He would never be so rude as to struggle when Seimei ties him down, but he knows that even if he did, he would find it difficult to free himself from that one. His mouth is gagged with layers of fabric torn from Soubi’s sheets. He’ll get new ones over the weekend when he’ll be free to spend all the time he wants considering how the colors and textures of the various offerings at his local home goods store will complement his decor. Wondering if Seimei will like it. For now, it doesn’t matter. Soubi’s slept on the floor more times than he can count. The man shifts at his feet, barely, and Soubi realizes he’s awake, though in that uncannily calm state that Seimei can talk people into. 

“I brought you a present,” Seimei said while Soubi stood in the open doorway and stared, “Come and take a look.” Soubi looks but doesn’t touch, doesn’t speak. What had this man done to deserve this? He wonders what precise sin he’d have to commit to end up in this position. He hopes he’ll find out for himself someday. 

“I’m sorry he’s not very handsome. But I guess that doesn’t matter- you’ll be thinking of me the whole time anyway, won’t you? I couldn’t find condoms anywhere in your house, but lucky you, he had a few in his wallet. Unexpired.” He notices Soubi’s look of confusion as he hands him the shiny red packet, “I don’t want you to catch anything from this animal. We don’t know where he’s been.”

Seimei still has on that placid expression that he uses when performing for the public, so it takes Soubi a moment too long to understand his meaning.  
When he does, the blood rushes to his dick so fast he feels like he might pass out. Or maybe throw up.

“I assume that you were the receiver with Ritsu, yes?” 

Soubi nods, too quickly. He’s still dizzy.

“So, you’ve never topped?”

He shakes his head, but Seimei keeps staring. "I haven't." Seimei hates it when he's unclear.

“Well, consider this practice.”

He doesn’t ask “What for?” He allows himself to fantasize about the future surprise until the sting of Seimei’s gloved hand pulls him exquisitely into the present.  
“What are you waiting for? Do you not know how to do it? Didn’t you pay any attention when that man was fucking you?”

“I-” _No. Yes. To all of it._ He bites his tongue and drops to his knees.  
Soubi’s hands feel pathetically clumsy as he unbuttons the man’s faded jeans, pulls down his underwear to reveal a shriveled cock and round ass. The man twitches, finally coming back to himself. Soubi doesn’t quite understand what he’s trying to shout through his gag, but he thinks it’s something like “Fuck off.” 

“Don’t worry,” Seimei assures the man, “You won’t remember this.”

Soubi presses forward and rubs dry fingers over the man’s hole. He remembers that even at his roughest Ritsu would always coat himself in something. Less to ease Soubi’s pain than to make entrance possible. He stands up, moves toward the kitchen to look for anything to ease his way, but Seimei stops him with a look. 

“Where are you going?”

“To get… lubricant.” He finishes, blushing. He knows that Seimei’s seen him swell at the slightest brush of a whip, that Seimei knows how desperate Soubi is for him, but he still hates saying it. He’s terrified of showing his god this world, his world, of lust and blood and a pathetic ache that never stops. 

“Do without,” Seimei says. And Seimei’s word is law. 

Soubi crouches back down, and sucks on his index finger. He’s done this before, once or twice, when he really wants it to hurt, when he’s so turned on from a fight that he can’t get himself to calm down even after two, three, four orgasms. It’s not easy, but it’ll do. Neither of them needs to enjoy it. He rubs at the entrance gently, but then he hears Seimei scoff, and without looking up, pushes his finger in. He thinks he hears “fuck you” and “stop it” and “please”. He concentrates instead on the sound of blood rushing in his head, on the throbbing in his still-hard cock, on the minute shifts in Seimei’s breathing. 

He shoves in a second finger and then a third in quick succession. He wants badly to get this over with. The man’s so tight around his fingers that it hurts, and even with the copious amount of saliva that he spat out he doesn’t know if it’ll be enough to get him through, but he supposes it’ll have to do. 

He unzips his pants and pulls out his length. His eyes are lowered but he glances nervously at Seimei for any sign at all. Seimei’s never seen him naked- _Is he disgusted? Does he like it?_ But nothing’s there. _Obviously_.

Soubi grabs the man and pushes him down, pressing between his shoulder blades with one hand, while the other rolls on the condom and lines his cock up to enter. He can’t help but stare up at Seimei as he pushes in. His sacrifice’s face is like the flat of a blade- sharp, cold, and showing nothing but Soubi’s own terribly distorted reflection. Soubi looks between his casually splayed legs and realizes that Seimei’s not even hard. Something about the shame of that makes him press forward harder, deeper. His rhythm is shaky, uncertain, and the passage is painfully tight, but there’s still some pleasure there. It’s been years since anyone touched him, and weeks since he’s been desperate enough to betray his sacrifice by pleasuring himself in private. Even this burning pressure is too much. He’s not sure how long he’ll be able to last. The weight of Seimei’s gaze on him isn’t making things any easier. He’s sure that even if the world had turned upside down and Seimei was auditioning him for his bed, he would already have failed with this unlearned, desperate showing.

“Do you like it?”

“No,” he responds honestly, as he always does. There are many words for how he feels, but “like” isn’t one of them. 

Seimei smiles that loving smile that shines so brightly everything else turns to shadow. "You ungrateful dog. You’ll still come when I tell you to though, right?”

“Yes,” he breathes out and prays he can last that long. Every thrust makes him shudder and gasp. He moves slowly, shaking, concentrating on the ache in his knees and the uncomfortable bunching of his jeans around his thighs, anything but the chafing tightness around his cock and Seimei’s stare enveloping him. 

He manages a few minutes more when Seimei thankfully, sighs and waves one of his beautiful hands at Soubi. “Go on then. Finish.” 

Soubi looks straight at Seimei as he plunges deep inside the man below him who has long since stopped struggling. He sears this moment into his mind- Seimei’s eyes on him, his lips open, his legs spread and his hands splayed, his sleek tail twitching with interest. He’ll barely remember anything about the man he’s inside. He shoots, and it hurts and he almost collapses and when he pulls out, he sees blood. He thinks it might be the best orgasm he’s ever had. 

~

He doesn’t find out what he was practicing for until months later, when Beloved win a fight against a particularly arrogant pair. 


End file.
